Rink
by LunarV
Summary: Kagome, a young and promising professional figure skater is trying to make her olympic dreams a reality but quickly learns all that glitters isn't gold.
1. Chapter 1

In the past few months I got back into reading Inuyasha fics and I this idea has been rattling in my head all week. The title + summary may change since I'm not exactly sure where i'm going with this. Enjoy :)

Inspirational Chapter Tracks: Sevdaliza / Shahmaran + Sevdaliza / Grace

* * *

Sesshomaru squeezed the bridge of his nose in irritation as he sat in a sea of traffic trying to get to his destination. His father was persistent on meeting him at Shikon Rink located dead center of the bustling city of Tokyo. The young daiyōkai had other pressing matters to handle but knew better than to ignore his father's request, if he had any hopes of obtaining the globally recognized company that is Inu Corp.

The company was founded by the Youkai-Human council member, Lord Inu Tashio many centuries ago and he knew the only way of attain his rightful role as CEO was to please his father since death would not be taking him anytime soon. He was led to believe that his chances were now higher after his moron half brother decided to pursue a career in professional hockey, but his father always had a knack for making things difficult. Grumbling as some halfwit human in a khaki bucket of a vehicle cut him off he was relieved to see that the skating rink was just now in sight.

/

"I'm going to need to see more Kagome!" A flamboyant man with heavily applied blue eyeliner shouted in between claps. As he swung his arms wildly to emphasize his words you could see that he had a muscular build as his floral fuchsia kimono moved to show abs under his fishnet crop top. "This isn't the Olympics anymore, these are youkai judges you're dealing with, they want to be blown away, especially by a human".

Kagome nodded her head to show she was taking in the feedback from her coach as she stretched her tricep. "They're expecting a routine to be double than what you're used to so warm up will be two back to back tracks and then we'll get into the technical stuff". Seeing that he was done with his rant Kagome reached into her gym bag for her iPod to form a playlist for practice. "So Jakotsu I wanted to change up my genre to add more depth to my choreography. I think I'll be taken more seriously by the Youkai Olympic officials if I avoid anything pop" Kagome looked nervous after the suggestion left her mouth but she only has one shot to make her mark during the qualifying tryouts to secure her place to compete.

Jakotsu looked at his student with a scowl but on the inside he was jumping with glee, in all his years of knowing her she's finally speaking up. He began training her at the age of twelve and her skills were something he's never seen before, especially for a human. She was a model student as she blindly followed his every command even when he tested her patience by putting her in ridiculous costumes that had outrageous choreography to match.

Though she was a star figure skater the young woman was meek and obedient, he wanted nothing more but to drag out her suppressed fire of a personality that he knew lived somewhere inside her. He looked over her playlist with an amused expression, shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the stereo system to set things up. "All right let's see it"

/

Sesshomaru was easily able to spot his father sitting in the empty skating rink and to his surprise his adopted younger sister Rin was here as well. "Son! Glad you could make it, how was the drive?" Inu Tashi asked with a grin. He knew damn well driving to this part of the city during rush hour was hell and was amused by his son trying to repress his irritation by running his claws through his long platinum knee length locs. "Why am I here?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked around and noticed a young woman walking out of a room on the opposite side of the rink.

"She's about to start, Sesshomaru have a seat" Inu Tashio patted the seat next to him eagerly. Knowing that his question would receive no answer he gave into his father's command. Who ever _she_ was, Rin was ecstatic to see her as she ran to the bottom on the bleachers and pressed herself against the glass border. Had it not been there she would have fell into the iced floor.

The room was suddenly filled with striking keys of the piano followed by a slow stream of bass that lulled you into the the lyrics to come. As the young woman took center stage on the ice Sesshomaru could see she was petite and but built as her skates gracefully pushed her body with force on the ice. As her back was facing them you could see the muscles shift as she lifted her arms to maneuver her body into a spiral to make her first trip around the ice. She quickly took off into a camel spin that was insanely fast for someone that hadn't built much momentum on the ice. Once she came to a stop Sesshomaru took notice that the woman was blindfolded.

As the song continued her tricks became more complex and her pace became abnormally fast. Sesshomaru couldn't deny how he took note to how her black leotard snugly fit on her body as she twirled around the rink. He could see her muscles flexing with grace and despite her athleticism womanly curves were predominant. The woman took a short pause as the first song transitioned into another and took her position back in the center of the iced floor.

/

 ** _Lord, grace me with continuous power_**

Kagome brought her folded hands to the center of her chest and quickly unfolded her arms to project her body. As the song transitioned from violins to drums she began to let the music take her. Jakotsu felt like her training needed to be kicked up a notch and skating blindfolded would be the perfect remedy for over thinking her choreography creation.

 _ **The common breed is nothing more than soft insecurity**_

Kagome executed a triple salchow, landed with ease, and transitioned into a triple loop. Not having the opportunity to glance at Jakotsu's judgemental expressions she just moved her body to the hypnotic voice of Sevdaliza.

 _ **Close your eyes the war in you is the war in me**_

As the song came to an end she finished with a triple axel and removed her blindfold in one swift motion. She came to an ungraceful landing as the shock from unfamiliarly familiar intense amber eyes staring into her indigo ones.

She had no time to recover as ninety pounds slammed into her side making her fall onto the ice. "Oh my god Kagome you were AMAZING!", the thrilled twelve year old screamed. Kagome smiled warmly at the young girl, it's been so long since she's seen young Rin in person and it was shocking to see that she was almost as tall as herself.

"Rin come back here before you hurt yourself" Lord Inu Tashio shouted from the bleachers. Kagome chuckled as she watched a scolded Rin pout and stomp out of the ice rink with much struggle. What she didn't notice was masculine claws reaching out to lift her from the fall. Gasping as she was lifted her eyes nearly shot out of her skull once she realized who was responsible. "Hello my wife" Sesshomaru greeted with a smirk.

* * *

Please leave a review with opinions + feedback! It's much appreciated. Not sure what my update schedule is going to look like since I'm not much of a writer but I really would like to knock this story out of my head and complete it so I'm going to shoot for once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will explain a few things as well as put the story in motion. I'm still unsure of the direction but it's been in the front of my mind so updates may come weekly (hopefully!)

* * *

It's been three years since Sesshomaru had seen his young wife but he remembered their quick union as if it were yesterday. The arrangement was made to lock down an unfinished business merger that was left in uncertainty due to sudden death of Haru Higurashi the founder of Shikon Corp and family friend.

The businessman had no other family besides his only child which left the billion dollar armament company in the hands of the grieving sixteen year old girl. The fate of the company fueled Tokyo's media with ridiculous stories of the child turned CEO and attracted many suitors to the the vulnerable teen. With an underlying presence of loyalty for the late Higurashi and the urgency to lock down the company before the Japanese government took matters into their own hands due to Kagome's age being a major concern, Inu Tashio proposed the idea of unity through marriage.

His younger brother was out of the question since he could barely take care of himself and wouldn't pass as a sufficient provider regardless of the money he came from. Though Sesshomaru openly showed his distaste for humans Inu Tashio knew he wouldn't deny this request if it would be beneficial to the company that he hoped to obtain in the future. Being a well known daiyoukai bachelor of Tokyo the media was brutal when the news of his future child bride hit new sources. They showed him as a preying villain taking advantage of the human girl and her assets. The press releases where Kagome explained her reasoning for agreeing to the arrangements fueled protesters into rallying for her "freedom" thinking her words came from manipulation. Things became so bad for everyone involved that she had to be removed from her school and continue her education from home as the wedding date approached.

The ceremony was an all exclusive event located in Yamanashi with a stunning view of Mt. Fuji. Being invited to this event was a great honor that only elite demons and humans had the pleasure of attending. Everyone was eager to see the young bride that went into hiding after her father's death and they weren't disappointed. Kagome was a sight as she walked down the aisle, the wedding planner was persistent on keeping things traditional due to the location so it was only natural that the teen wore a kakeshita that displayed the gold Tashio lunar family crest on her waist while various patterns swirled in hues of reds and blues that took shape of sakura petals.

Kagome's hair that was usual styled in the a tight top knot bun was swept to the side and flowed down her shoulder like inked silk. The lightly applied gold and black eye makeup added debt to her indigo eyes and the makeup that adorned her skin shaped her baby faced features into womanly angles that accentuated her cheekbones. Sesshomaru didn't foresee her to transforming into the visionary bride before him after witnessing her timid behavior throughout preparing wedding arrangements. The day was long for the newly joined couple but through the excellent performance of grace and ease she gave it didn't stop Sesshomaru from noticing the fear in her eyes.

/

Looking into her eyes as he held her now he saw that the fear was no longer present. "Hello Sesshomaru" Kagome meekly responded quickly looking away to disconnect eye contact. Nodding to her timid response he was some how comforted to see that much else hasn't changed in their time apart. Sesshomaru carried her to the bleacher steps where they were met by his father and Rin. "I'm glad to see your time in the states has improved your skills. After winning gold at the last year's Olympics, I didn't think it was possible for you to get better!" Inu Taisho complemented a blushing Kagome.

After their marriage Kagome fully threw herself into the figure skating hobby that started as an after school elective. What started as a distraction from the sudden changes in her life quickly displayed her talents. His father hired Jakotsu to be her coach as people began to approach them about the possibility of her going pro. Not taking the comments seriously, no one expected the victories at local competitions to lead to being placed in the 2016 Olympic games hosted in Rio. Business kept him from attending the games but he secretly watched her gold winning routines as he spent his days in the office.

"Jakotsu has informed me that you've been approached by a Demon Olympics scout" Sesshomaru caught the slight change in his father's voice. "Hai Inu Papa, that's actually why I've come back to Japan". Inu Tashio's face went blank as he place his hand on Kagome's shoulder and guided her towards the rink's locker rooms to change "We'll have to discuss this over dinner, it appears that Inuyasha is also back home as well."

/

Kagome felt the shift in energy when Inu Tashio mentioned the Demon Olympics. Just like her father, he wasn't thrilled with the idea of her figure skating as the late Higurashi preferred to keep her sheltered from Tokyo's criticism and gaze. After her and the younger daiyoukai married, she was quickly moved from the Tashio estate into Sesshomaru's bachelor pad downtown. He was always at work so that left her alone in the museum like apartment covered in priceless art and over priced modern furniture that made the place feel sterile. As the December holidays lessened his workload Sesshomaru found more time at home and surprised her with an outing that helped ease her mind as she was about to experience her first Christmas without her father.

As they spent the day roaming downtown for last minute gift purchases she kept looking at the skating rink held in the center of the shops with curiosity. It appeared he noticed her glances because before heading for dinner he silently guided her over to the ticket booth. She remembered her hesitation but once her skates touched the rink she felt at peace as she glided on the iced floor. Snapping out of her thought of the past Kagome nervously twisted the golden bangle around her left wrist causing the small bells inside them to fill the silently tension filled car with soothing chimes. That bracelet was gifted to her as a child and it was the only part of her mother that she's had all her life. Her father always insisted that she should never remove it or her mother's protection and presence would be gone forever. Thinking about it now she knew her father just said that to scare her into not losing the heirloom that also became her security blanket three years ago.

Nothaving been to Tokyo in so long is was a shock to see paparazzi swarming the car as it stopped at the restaurant's entrance. Inu Tashio growled in annoyance as people got closer to the vehicle. He grumbled about having no idea how they discovered Kagome's return let alone their location. A roaring motorcycle engine quickly answered his question as he saw his youngest son hop off his motorcycle and begin posing for the cameras. "What doesn't this pup understand about be discreet!". Kagome giggled at Inu Tashio's distress caused by Inuyasha informing all of Japan that their gold winning olympians were home. Putting on the sunglasses and coat that was given by her father in law she braced herself for the ambush as she exited the vehicle.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short, but chapter three is already in the works! You'll get more dialogue in future chapters but I'm trying to get straight to the good stuff and avoid unnecessary fillers. It's been so long since I've written so my grammar + punctuation may be all over the place as well as being clear on which character's perspective I'm speaking through. My boyfriend suggested getting an editor but I'm using this as much needed practice. Reviews are much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Inu Tashio looked at his children from the head of the table. Though two of them weren't biologically his he still felt the need to protect them at all cost. " _Even from themselves,"_ he thought as he glanced at Kagome who was chuckling at Rin and Inuyasha shoving chopsticks in their noses.

When he took guardianship over Kagome he knew keeping her locked down like his late friend did would only increase her depression. So he gave her the gift her father always denied; figure skating. He underestimated the girl's talents as she quickly moved from local competitions to being known internationally for her gift. The late Higurashi was always protective of his daughter and Inu Tashio always assumed that stemmed from her being the only family he had, but after seeing her on the ice today he felt something was off.

"Kagome what do you think you'll accomplish by attending the Youkai Games?" Inu Tashio's question instantly brought down the vibe of the table. He could practically feel the young girl's anxiety as she responded that it was her dream to not only be the first human to attend but also to win gold. "Haven't you accomplished enough already? Your father would have wanted to get involved with the business he left behind" Inu Tashio had experienced the many moods of Kagome and he thought he'd seen the worst of it when her father's death was fresh but when her small fist slammed against the table his eyes widened in shock. "My father is no longer here so his _wants_ have no control of my life!" Before he could calm her down she got up swiftly and stomped off to the back of the restaurant. "Way to go old man!" He heard his youngest son groan at the other side of the table as he began to get up from his seat. He was pleasantly surprised when Sesshomaru beat him to it and went after Kagome.

/

Kagome couldn't believe she was still going through this. After venturing to America and then Brazil for her skating career, it seemed like she was finally able to make a decision for herself and now here Inu Tashio was treating her like a child! And in front of everyone no less.

In a fit of fury she didn't notice the tall taiyoukai standing right behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Sesshomaru's hand gently lay on her shoulder. "Come with me". He grabbed her hand and escorted her out the exit that lead to what Kagome assumed was the staff parking lot. A silver Tesla stood out amongst the lower valued cars of the restaurant's employees and once she got inside the interior didn't disappoint. Fascinated by the illuminated screens in the vehicle Kagome didn't think to inquire what their destination was until she saw the GPS arrow quickly move towards downtown. "Where are we going?" she asked rolling down her window to take in the night Spring air that smelt of smoked charcoal from the street food vendors and a subtle hint of bloomed cherry blossoms. He quickly took his attention off the road to lock his eyes with hers and respond "Home" before silence filled the car.

/

Seeing Kagome back in his penthouse after three years of separation was a surreal experience for Sesshomaru. The home that she grew comfortable in now had her awkwardly playing with her hands by the door. After the dinner started taking a turn, Sesshomaru knew the girl needed space from his overbearing father so taking her here seemed like the best option.

"Inuyasha will be bringing your belongings here in the morning. Take what you need from my attire for tonight" Sesshomaru left her to her own devices and headed to his office to catch up on the emails he missed during this evening's activities. While overlooking a spreadsheet of financial predictions for a potential business merger, Sesshomaru couldn't keep his mind off his father's intentions. He's never heard him mention the girl to take her place as Higurashi's successor, so why now? The idea was ludicrous considering she's already an established athlete at such an early stage in her career, it just wouldn't be wise to stop now. This felt like his father's go-to method to redirect his children and distract them from their original goal by keeping them busy with another task. He's seen this work on InuYasha countless of times which is logical when it came to that idiot but regarding Kagome it made no sense.

A tap on the door broke him from his pondering and entered the petite girl of his thoughts drowning in a white cotton T-shirt of his that touched just beneath her knees. Her wet black locs were neatly twisted in a top bun bringing attention to her flushed face from a hot shower. The loose white fabric that locked in the moisture from her skin clung on her breast and with a hard enough glance, Sesshomaru was able to see the outline of her nipples. He stiffened as he felt his youkai begin to stir. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but there's a delivery guy at the door that needs your signature". Sesshomaru quickly silenced his stirring demon and left the office avoiding taking another look at her.

/

Kagome was pleased that Sesshomaru didn't forget her favorite Thai take-out spot and was even impressed by him remembering her favorite thing off the menu; pineapple fried rice. They left the restaurant before an order was even placed so she was grateful that he thought to order something. They spent the evening eating on the couch and flipping between the news and a singing competition show that was heavily lacking talent. Looking at her phone for the first time that evening she saw a few missed calls from the other Tashio men and a text from Jakotsu telling her a sub coach will be taking his place for a few days while he visited family. As she sank into the couch and processed her day she let her exhaustion consume her.

Hours later she woke in panic as her eyes took in the empty living room that was now filled with natural light from the morning sun. The unfamiliarity of the space confused her as the memories from yesterday all came back to her. Just as she was fully waking up a loud bang came from the front door. It became persistent and soon after a doorbell chimed in making a melody of chaos. Without even having to check the peephole she knew only one person that would dare knock on Sesshomaru's door in such a brash manner.

"Hey wench!" Inuyasha greeted leaning in the doorway with a large duffle bag in tow. "Hey Yasha! Thanks for bringing my stuff. I really didn't want to go back to the house after dinner." She explained herself as she guided him down the hall to her old bedroom. When she arrived in Japan yesterday she was swooped up by Jakotsu and instantly thrown into Youkai Game preparations so Inu Tashio had someone retrieve her belongings.

She opened her old room door and took it all in as Inuyasha placed her bag on the king sized bed. The room remained just as she left it, and from the lack of dust on her bookshelf adorned walls, Sesshomaru must have been keeping it tidy in her three-year absence. "Have you seen this?" Inuyasha snapped Kagome out of her trance by pointing to the piles of magazines and newspapers on her desk. She gasped lightly when she realized her face was on every cover. Having proof that Sesshomaru was paying attention to her athletic accomplishments made her feel proud "At least someone approves" she grumbled throwing the papers in the desk drawer.

/

Sesshomaru left before sunrise feeling bad leaving a sleeping Kagome alone for the day. He'll have to remind himself to give Jaken the task of making sure her needs were tended to. His father sent a text in the evening about an urgent meeting that required him to come in an hour earlier than usual. Walking in with his laptop filled with his latest research and financial projections he was annoyed to see his father casually eating breakfast without a laptop in sight.

"What is this about father?" He sat down on the other side of the desk and braced himself for the nonsense that his father stewed up, this irrational behavior may be a sign that old age has impacted the kind hearted daiyoukai Lord. "It's time to take on your proper role as a husband. How would it look to run a company when you can't even run your home?" Internally sighing he stoically asked his father what that statement was implying. "Your wife is now of mating age and shouldn't be trotting the globe to _skate_." His father was pacing around the office collecting his thoughts before he continued to speak. Whatever information he was leaving out must have been perilous, his father was usually forthcoming with him regardless of the topic. "The company is yours..." Sesshomaru had been waiting centuries to hear that sentence leave his father's mouth but the tone it was packaged with set off the internal warning bells that the wait wasn't quite over yet. "If you get Kagome to settle down and forget about the silly idea of attending the Youkai Games."

* * *

I didn't leave you guys! Life has been very busy and I'm still trying to make space for writing so I can update consistently. I know where I want this story to go so prepare for it to start picking up in future chapters. Leave a review with feedback, feelings, etc.


End file.
